Strawberry Dessert
by Mike2Daworld
Summary: This is my first fan fic ever. I'm not good with summaries but to make it as short and interesting as I can. Ritsu and Mio are alone and after some hijinks Ritsu has some fun with Mio. Mature content Mitsu K-ON! is C Kakifly.


_A/N: This is my first fan fic to my favorite couple in K-ON! Ritsu and Mio. I would really appriciate reviews and give both negative and/or positive comments so that way I can become a better writer and maybe continue this. Thanks again to anyone and everyone who reads this and I hope you enjoy._

**K-ON!: Strawberry Dessert**

"Mioooo!" Ritsu said in a sigh and pout to her best friend and lover. "What?" Mio said seriously annoyed at Ritsu's distracting. "I'm bored why should we study, it's break we should be relaxing." Ritsu said pouting more. "Ritsu you're a University student now, you should always be studying, if you don't then you'll get kicked out and we won't be able to see each other often." Mio explained. "But I can study when I get back plus since you love me so much you'll do my homework right?" Ritsu said with a puppy dog look only to receive a hard punch to the head. "Idiot! Like I would ever do your homework, you need to do things yourself." Mio told Ritsu bluntly. "Ow Mio, why do you always hit me to make a point, if you punch my head anymore I'll lose everything that I learned anyway." Ritsu said rubbing her head. "You won't listen if I don't get your attention in any other way and hitting your head sets you straight." Mio said. "Yeah but when we're in bed you beg me to hit you all time." Ritsu teased Mio making her blush red with embarrassment. "Idiot don't say stuff like that out loud!" Mio said hitting Ritsu's head again. Ritsu felt dizzy from all the punches she received, she felt like Rocky fighting Apollo. "With all your punching Mio should be a boxer and forget studying." Ritsu said trying to regain focus. "Ritsu shut up and let's get back to studying." Mio said softly. "Fine but if I die of boredom, my dying message will be Mio likes it rough." Ritsu was quickly hit again practically a TKO. After their hijinks Ritsu returned to studying with Mio getting more and more bored.

After about 2 hours of studying Mio thought it was about time for a break. "Okay we can stop now." Mio said stretching after sitting down for so long. Ritsu had a cat like grin on her face happy to be done studying. "Finally I was about to die." Ritsu said cracking her neck, back, and knuckles. Mio flinched hearing the bones cracked, "You know I hate that noise it sounds disgusting." Mio said. "Sorry I was studying for so long I needed some relief in my joints." Ritsu said getting up. Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio's waist putting her chin on Mio's shoulder. "So Mio what are we going to do now, have some stress relieving sex?" Ritsu asked with a grin teasing Mio. Mio blushed incredibly red. "Idiot I;m not that perverted!" Mio said ending the embrace and yelling at Ritsu. "Sorry, sorry, I know you are my innocent kinky girl." Ritsu said teasing Mio more. Mio just blushed even more. "Okay how we have dinner first and then have our fun." Ritsu suggested stopping her teasing. "Okay, let's see what we can make." Mio said her blush disappearing. Ritsu wasn't sure what they were going to have for dinner but she knew what her dessert would be. Ritsu followed Mio downstairs licking her lips. The two went into the kitchen Mio looked in the fridge to find nothing really to eat all there really were strawberries, milk, butter and some eggs. "I guess I could make scrambled eggs." Mio suggested. "Boring!" Ritsu said pretending to yawn, "Let's make a cake I saw some cake mix in your cabinet." Ritsu said. "Ritsu how can we have cake for dinner?" Mio asked confused as to why eating cake would be good. "Why not we have the ingredients, it's good to eat and we both love it." Ritsu said bluntly. "But I'm trying to lose weight Ritsu, you know that how is cake a good idea?" Mio said in a pout. "Moe, you're so cute when your upset, Mio you look perfect to me, having a cake today won't change how you look to me." Ritsu said hugging Mio putting her head into her chest and stroking her hair. Mio was blushing madly because when Ritsu was serious and this charming Mio couldn't resist her. "Okay fine we'll make the cake." Mio said in a low voice. Ritsu ended the hug and cheered "Yay, it's cake time!" Ritsu said in joy. Mio chuckled at the cheerfulness of Ritsu going from a serious to childlike in an instant. "Besides Mio even with this cake you'll lose the calories today I guarantee it." Ritsu said with a smile and a thumbs up. Mio just looked at her confused wondering what she meant.

Ritsu and Mio made the cake more precisely Mio made the cake and Ritsu bothered her. When the cake was done both girls took a slice and put the rest in the fridge. Mio and Ritsu ate their pieces of cake "Wow Mio we made a sweet cake." Ritsu said with her mouth full. "Ritsu can't you be more civil when you eat and what do you mean we, I did all the work?" Mio asked with a small glare. "Yeah but I was there for support so I count myself as helping." Ritsu said. "You mostly annoyed rather than support me." Mio said bluntly. Ritsu went ghost faced. "Oh Mio-chan how cruel can you be to me?" Ritsu responded being overdramatic. "Idiot." Was Mio's response. Ritsu went back to her cheerful smile and ate her cake. Both girls ate another slice of cake before becoming full. "That was one sweet, tasty dinner." Ritsu said rubbing her stomach. "Yeah I suppose it was." Mio said embarrassed at eating two slices of cake. "Okay time for dessert." Ritsu said with a big grin. "Dessert, but we just had cake for dinner what could possibly be dessert?" Mio asked. "Oh you'll see, go upstairs and I'll bring dessert." Ritsu said. "But..." Mio said stuttering. Ritsu gave Mio a passionate kiss on the lips. "Mio trust me this dessert will taste great and won't affect your weight at all." Ritsu said calming her girlfriend. "Okay but you better not scare me with barnacles or something, or no sex for a week." Mio threatened. "Mio would I ever do that?" Ritsu asked. "Yeah you would I know you." Mio said bluntly. "Okay, true but not when sex is on the line." Ritsu said with fire in her eyes. Mio sighed and chuckled. "Okay I'll be waiting." Mio said going up stairs. Ritsu's evil grin returned knowing full well what dessert was.

Mio lay in the bed waiting for Ritsu wondering what the dessert was going to be. Mio rested her eyes waiting for Ritsu, wondering what was taking so long before long Mio fell asleep. "Mio….Mio…Mio-chan." Mio heard a voice waking her up. When Mio woke up she felt a little cold and saw the face of Ritsu her pineapple hair style remove with her bangs now down. "Ritsu. Why is so cold?" Mio asked as she was waking up. "Well that is simple are in just your bra and panties." Ritsu chuckled. "Huh..what!" Mio said in alert, immediately getting out of her trance. "Why am I in my bra and panties?" Mio shouted and then she noticed her wrists couldn't move. Mio moved her head up and saw she was handcuffed to the bed post. "Ritsu!" Mio shouted embarrassed. "Hey at least you have your bra and panties, I'm naked over here." Ritsu joked. "And it's not like it is the first time I handcuffed you." Ritsu said bluntly. "Yeah but I knew you were handcuffing me, you never did it while I was asleep." Mio said getting defensive but blushing madly. "Really Mio you're scared that I handcuffed you while you slept?" Ritsu said chuckling "Stop laughing you know I find this embarrassing, it makes me feel defenseless." Mio said blushing even more. "Yeah so that is how I like to see you all defenseless and all mine." Ritsu whispered starting to kiss Mio's neck. "Ahhh Rit…Ritsu..stop." Mio moaned out instantly feeling pleasure. "What's wrong you don't like it when I'm in control and dominant?" Ritsu asked. "N…no it's not that, it's…it's just I'm getting embarrassed, I moan too loud and it embarrasses me." Mio said blushing crimson. "Really I love hearing your moans they are just as cute as your muffled moans." Ritsu said with a smile. This made Mio turn beyond red with embarrassment, if she were any redder she would be a tomato. "Idiot..it just…it just…embarrasses me because I'm never use to it." Mio said. "Aw my poor little Mio." Ritsu said hugging Mio. "You're just so innocent every time we do this it makes every moment special." Ritsu said making Mio blush. "Don't worry I have something for you." Ritsu said. "What is immm." Mio couldn't finish her statement as Ritsu stuck a strawberry in Mio's mouth. "MMMMMM?" Mio moaned in confusion. "Don't worry just suck on the strawberry as I pleasure you and think about how it represents the love I bring you." Ritsu said seriously as she started to kiss Mio all over. "Mmmm Mmtsu." Mio moaned feeling Ritsu pleasuring her. "Now let's have our dessert." Ritsu said as like a lioness to her prey, she attacked Mio with her love.

Ritsu removed Mio's bra and started to massage Mio's breast. "mmmm." Mio moaned. "Mio I'm so jealous it seems like every day your breast get bigger and bigger. "Mmits memamse mof mmu." Mio moaned out feeling the pleasure. Ritsu smiled at her comment as she began to suck on Mio's neck while playing with her breast. "MMMM MMM." Mio moaned more sucking on the strawberry tasting the sweet flavor of it as Ritsu pleasured her. Ritsu did more kissing on Mio's neck as she moved her face to Mio's breast and began to suck on Mio's breast. "MMMMMM MMMMM MMTSU!" Mio moaned loudly feeling instant pleasure as her breasts were very sensitive. Ritsu sucked on the right nipple while rubbing the left. Mio was feeling great, as the pleasure within her body was building up. Ritsu switched places sucking the left and rubbing the right. Mio was in pure delight from Ritsu's pleasure and the taste of the strawberry created a sort of euphoric reaction to Mio. Ritsu finished pleasure Mio's breast sending kisses down Mio's stomach. Ritsu stopped at Mio's stripped panties and smiled. "All my work paid off your as wet as can be." Ritsu said. "mmmm mmmm mmm." Mio moaned sucking on the strawberry. "I think it is about time we finished our dessert now." Ritsu said using her teeth to remove Mio's panties. Ritsu licked her lips. "Bon Appetit." Ritsu said licking and sucking on Mio's pussy. "MMMMMM MMMMMM MMMMMM MMMMMM!" Mio moaned loudly instantly feeling the pleasure flowing through her body being amplified. Ritsu continued to eat Mio out enjoying her moans of pleasure. After an hour of pleasuring Mio was on the verge of cumming until Ritsu stopped. "mmm? Mmtsu mmy mmu mtom? Mio moaned feeling her pleasure building up. "Because I wanted to taste something sweeter when I make you cum." Ritsu said thrusting two fingers into Mio's pussy and kissing her passionately eating splitting the strawberry with her. "mmmm mmmm" Mio moaned in the kiss as they both ate the strawberry. Ritsu's fingers quickly did their job, and released the pleasure within Mio. "MMMMMMM!" Mio moaned as she orgasmed. Ritsu ended the kiss and Mio was panting from cummng. "That was the greatest strawberry I ever had for dessert." Ritsu whispered to Mio making her blush. "Idiot." Was all Mio could say. "Well I'm finished for tonight, that dessert really filled me up." Ritsu said with a smile. Mio just sighed, "Yeah it filled me up too." Mio said with a chuckle. Ritsu laughed with Mio and then said, "Well good night Mio." Ritsu said cuddling into Mio. "Good night Rit…hey uncuff me!" Mio yelled at Ritsu. "Mio don't yell I'm trying to sleep." Ritsu said in a tired voice. "Ritsu I'm serious my arms are tired." Mio pleaded. Ritsu got up and sighed, "Okay fine." Ritsu said checking her pants pockets on the floor. "Uh…I can't find them." Ritsu said with a nervous grin, "It appears I forgot them." Ritsu explained. "WHAT! RITSU! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mio was shouting like crazy embarrassed. Calm down there is nothing to worry about." Ritsu said trying to calm Mio. "Nothing to worry about, were both naked in bed and I'm handcuffed to the bed and my parents are coming home tomorrow." Mio said panicked. Ritsu petted Mio's head. "Now, now Mio-chan no need to panic, trust me I'll find a way to get you out, have I ever let you down?" Ritsu said with a smile. Mio was about to answer until Ritsu interrupted, "Okay don't answer that." Ritsu began to think and got out of the bed, "Don't worry Mio, I'll get you out of there." Ritsu said to Mio walking out to find a way to get Mio out. "I wonder if Mugi has a set of keys or a hack saw." Ritsu said to herself. "What Ritsu, Ritsu, RITSU!" Mio shouted as her pleasure filled night that was so wonderful, now became her being cuffed to her bed naked while her girlfriend was trying to find a way to get her out after being the one to lose the keys to begin with. 'Yeah' Mio thought 'This is how I expected to end.'


End file.
